


Super Gay Laundry Day

by forthemyoui



Series: "좋지?" "응, 좋아" / Our Hands in Her Pocket [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthemyoui/pseuds/forthemyoui
Summary: Jeongyeon eventually decides that Nayeon and Sana should probably learn how to work the college-provided laundry machines on their own and stop leeching off others' laundry cycles. It turns out to be the perfectly plotted opportunity for laundry-room romance between two near-strangers harbouring poorly concealed crushes on each other.





	Super Gay Laundry Day

“Why would this even be a thing?” Jeongyeon asked, one arm draped across Jihyo’s shoulders as she took a swig of her beer. “They haven’t even, like,  _ met _ each other. I’m not sure we even introduced them to each other.”

****

“I can feel it,” Momo said seriously as Mina, noticing Momo’s glassy-eyed stare, grabbed her red solo cup and removed it from her grasp. “I can feel these things.”

****

“Once,” Dahyun recounted in an equally serious manner, “she predicted that you would get me Choco Pies and you  _ did _ . She  _ knows _ these things.”

****

Jeongyeon narrowed her eyes and Jihyo placed a hand on her girlfriend’s thigh, willing her not to be too harsh with her following statements.

****

“Momo knew that because I texted her telling her I would be getting some Choco Pies for the apartment, specifically because Momo had eaten the box you had bought the previous day,” Jeongyeon said, dragging out the last clause of her sentence for effect.

****

Dahyun gasped loudly. Momo flailed her arms about, saying something like ‘you said you would never tell’. Jeongyeon merely shrugged, putting down her beer and gently kissing Jihyo on the cheek. It was a good sign that Jeongyeon was tipsy and probably in a good frame of mind to be persuaded into buying into this scheme.

****

“Well,” Mina finally piped up, and when nobody paid any mind to her, repeated herself. “ _ Well _ , I kind of agree with Momo on this one.”

****

Tzuyu gave Mina a weird look. Jeongyeon scowled in Mina’s general direction, as if to say ‘this had better not be the extent to which you have a crush on Hirai Momo’, but Mina blushed, pushed that implication in Jeongyeon’s gaze aside, and pressed on.

****

“It’s because in the few times they’ve passed each other, Nayeon’s collapsed into a coughing fit, Sana has surreptitiously eyed Nayeon’s chest-”

****

“To be fair!” Dahyun called out, wearing the label of ‘Sana’s favourite victim’ both ashamedly and proudly, “she eyes  _ everyone _ ’s chests.”

****

Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung nodded, and Tzuyu, carrying a solemn and somewhat murderous expression, nodded as if to say ‘and she does more than that too’.

****

Mina rolled her eyes, adjusting herself on her pillow on the ground beside Momo. “Sure, yes. But I said ‘ _ surreptitiously _ ’.”

****

After a moment of silence, Momo leaned closer to Mina and whispered that she did not know the word ‘surreptitiously’. Mina bit her lip and smiled a little at that and the entire room simultaneously rolled their eyes.

****

“Sana usually stares pretty unabashedly at people’s assets,” Mina reminded everyone.

****

“Like at that pizza delivery guy’s package,” Momo said. “He never came again and it’s her fault.”

****

“Or, like, at Jihyo’s boobs,” Dahyun said.

****

“Or, like, at my still-growing chest,” Chaeyoung whispered harshly, folding her arms across her chest.

****

“Yes, the point is that Sana kind of gets shy when she gives Nayeon a once-over,” Mina concluded the jury session on Sana’s crimes quickly. “So I think she’s sincerely interested. People are sincerely interested when they get too shy to talk to others about their crushes.”

****

“Good analysis, Mina,” Jihyo praised her, winning a smile from Mina.

****

“I did well too. I could  _ feel _ it in my gut,” Momo said, thumping her stomach and inadvertently making herself burp.

****

“Good job to you too, Momo,” Jihyo said fairly.

****

Jeongyeon grabbed her girlfriend by the hand, clearly drunk and a little agitated. Sometimes Jeongyeon was a motherly drunk, sometimes a cleaning drunk, and sometimes she behaved like a grumpy college professor.

****

“You’re supporting these lunatics?”

****

“I’ve gotten the same vibes from Nayeon,” Jihyo said. “And besides, didn’t you hear that their scheme involves teaching both Sana and Nayeon how to work the college-provided washing machines on their own?”

****

“Oh, I didn’t hear that,” Jeongyeon muttered tipsily. “If that’s the case, I’m in.”

****

* * *

Of course Nayeon liked Sana. It hadn’t been that obvious of a truth at first, though, because Sana wasn’t exactly Nayeon’s type. Sana was sickeningly adorable and affectionate and popular among her year-mates and she laughed in this sticky-sweet and high-pitched tone - it was basically a recipe for budding unexpressed hatred. Except it didn’t turn out that way, because apparently Sana’s charms had effect on Nayeon as well.

****

Nayeon would often find herself sitting underneath an umbrella at the school cafe, watching Sana flirt with someone a few tables across, and laughing at Sana’s goofiness, and then also feeling this unfamiliar stab of irritation. She had written it off as natural disgust at Sana’s shameless actions for the longest time, but then she could no longer pretend it wasn’t jealousy. And when she recognised that emotion it just turned into gentle want and shy admiration. Then Nayeon would roll her eyes at Sana’s cheesy nonsense from afar but also secretly enjoy it.

****

And of course, it didn’t hurt that Sana was bloody beautiful. Previously Nayeon had preferred warmer features and the  _ tsundere _ type, and it had taken a little while to get over that Jeongyeon was never going to feel the same for her, but this newfound appreciation for the fox - wily, excitable, and overall good-hearted - was something new and strong.

****

And of  _ course _ Sana liked Nayeon. Only Nayeon wasn’t the sort of person she could tease so easily. Nayeon was a year older and difficult to get close to if you weren’t already her friend since forever. Of course she had thought about winking in Nayeon’s direction the few times she came to meet Mina and Momo after their friendly gatherings with the others, but there was something about Nayeon’s aloof stare that was so… disarming.

****

Unbeknownst to Nayeon, Sana had watched Nayeon slave away in the deeper recesses of the school cafe and library at odd hours of the day, chanced upon her strolling the campus at night (when Sana had, like on a few other occasions since transferring here three months ago, locked herself out of her hostel room) like a lonely, brooding soul with things on her mind she couldn’t possibly say to anyone. And she had also seen Nayeon in the hostel corridor with some sort of avocado scrub on her face, her hair in a towel, and just a loose white shirt and pants on. It had been great.

****

So for Sana, seeing Nayeon in the laundry room was great. For Nayeon, who was regularly embarrassed for her housekeeping incompetencies, it was simply a major source of anxiety that compounded the feelings of abandonment and paranoia she had just experienced a few minutes prior.

****

_ “What do you mean you guys won’t add my laundry load to yours anymore?!” Nayeon wailed. “I’m your unnie.” _

****

_ “It’s just that the laundry loads have gotten too large for us to carry down,” Momo said, gesturing at her sore muscles. _

****

_ “And also our load this time is pretty filthy,” Dahyun said, unsubtly dropping her half-eaten Choco Pie onto the pile of laundry. _

****

_ “In general,” Jeongyeon said, “you’re twenty-two. You should be able to work a washing machine and dryer.” _

****

_ “Wha- no! This is a betrayal! Momo!” _

****

_ Momo was already eating the Choco Pie Dahyun had dropped onto their pile of unwashed clothes. Momo looked up at Nayeon with large round eyes. Jeongyeon smacked the food out of her hands. _

****

_ “No can do, Nayeon,” Jeongyeon said with a tone of finality. _

****

_ “I’m out of clean underwear!” Nayeon whined. _

****

_ “Well, the laundry room’s going to be open for another three hours, so you’d better get moving now.” _

****

And of course Mina had been gracious enough to work her passive-aggressive death stare, the one she gave people once in a blue moon, in order to tell Sana she should really start doing her own laundry now that she was three months past being a ‘new student here’. Momo hadn’t even known that this ultimate weapon existed, she’d thought Mina moping after Momo forgot their scheduled sleepover was  _ the ultimate _ .

****

Either way, Sana had gotten the frightening message and opted to figure out the laundry machines on her own for that day.

****

Nayeon pretended, at first, not to notice the girl using her foot to try to wedge the washing machine’s door open. Sana was facing one row of machines and Nayeon was facing the opposite row. It was, however, getting difficult to not notice the loud banging of the machine on the tiled floor after a while.

****

As Nayeon contemplated the panel of buttons for the seventh minute of her time spent in the laundry room, Sana finally gave up on her machine and sighed loudly, turning around. And then she gasped really loudly, signalling that she had noticed Nayeon’s presence, which of course spelled  _ S-H-I-T _ in capital letters.

****

“Oh, hello!” Sana said chirpily. “You must… know how to use the machine? I’m new around here.”

****

Nayeon wanted to snort at the ‘I’m new around here’ excuse and then realised that this was her fourth year at the college and she had even less of a reason to not know how to use the machines. She turned around with a tight smile, Sana’s expression seemingly changing into one of surprise when Sana registered that it was Nayeon she had been speaking to.

****

“Oh, hey,” Nayeon said weakly, grip on her basket of laundry getting loose from her sweaty hands.

****

“I’m Sana,” Sana said, her voice markedly softer.

****

_ Of course you are. I’ve literally heard about you so much from the others, of course I know who you are. _ But then Nayeon remembered that they hadn’t officially met, so she obliged the greeting.

****

“I’m Nayeon.”

****

There was a bit of a silence which contained a bit of relief, as if to say ‘finally’, and also a bit of awkwardness.

****

“So, what are you doing here?” Sana asked.

****

Nayeon wanted to laugh. “Laundry, I would presume.”

****

“Ah. So am I.”

****

Nayeon looked down to hide her smile. “Oh, what a coincidence.”

****

“Yeah,” Sana said, thinking it was a good joke they had both made, “could you possibly help me with working the machine? I threw my clothes in and pressed some buttons but it won’t start and now I can’t open the door either.”

****

“Oh, um, sure,” Nayeon said.

****

Surely she could work out how to open a machine door. And then set the machine to the right cycle. She’d seen her mother do it so many times at home. This should be way easier for her, especially since she could definitely read all of the things on the panel.

****

“Let’s see. I don’t really know this thing well either,” Nayeon approached the machine. “Does the clean shirt symbol mean your clothes are starting out pretty clean or that you want your clothes to be clean when they’re done?”

****

“I think everyone wants their clothes to be clean when they’re done,” Sana says, giggly as usual.

****

“R-right,” Nayeon said. “Are your clothes starting out pretty clean?”

****

“I suppose,” Sana guessed. “I don’t really sweat.”

****

“Mmhmm,” Nayeon hummed, hitting the button. “Temperature?”

****

“When in doubt, go for the middle,” Sana said, one finger in the air. “So the… one with the middle-level marking on the thermometer.”

****

“Okay, your clothes, your decisions.”

****

“And the most twirly symbols,” Sana said.

****

“It’s for number and speed of rotations, I think,” Nayeon said underneath her breath.

****

“The more the merrier.”

****

“Okay.”

****

Nayeon checked all of the settings on the panel and then hit the big green button. They held their breaths, but after about five seconds it was clear nothing was happening. Nayeon cursed internally.

****

“Yeah, that’s the problem I was running into,” Sana said, pouting; Nayeon tried not to look at her face, which was dangerously close at this point. “It just won’t start.”

****

Nayeon studied the machine, squatting and looking at the clothes in the machine drum, checking all the knobs and dials again, and confirming the settings. She frowned. And then she noticed a blinking light on the side of the machine. There seemed to be a little drawer and-

****

“Oh! Right!” Sana said. “Detergent! Washing detergent! I don’t have washing detergent!”

****

“It’s all right,” Nayeon said quickly. “I stole Jeongyeon’s.”

****

“Oh, good,” Sana said, clapping.

****

They tipped about a full cap of detergent into the washing machine after failing to read the instructions on the back of the bottle properly and slammed the drawer back into the machine. Nayeon hit the big green button again and waited. In a second, the machine sputtered and began to emit a familiar whirring sound.

****

“Woo!” Sana cheered.

****

“Lift-off,” Nayeon said with a sigh of relief. “Now to do the same for mine.”

****

“How come you don’t know how?” Sana asked, now leaning against Nayeon’s machine in the most casually sultry manner.

****

Nayeon was usually shy with strangers and comfortable with physical touch among her female friends, so she was entirely unsure as to how she should respond to Sana’s… hip against the machine and upper body lounging across the top of it.

****

“I… used to leech off Jeongyeon and the rest.”

****

“Oh, cool, me too,” Sana said.

****

“S-Sana?” Nayeon said tentatively, embarrassed at how her voice shook.

****

“Hmm?” Sana asked, cocking her head to the side.

****

“This machine is a top load machine.”

****

“Oh!” Sana said, lifting her upper body off the drum door.

****

“Thanks.”

****

Sana helped Nayeon throw her clothes into the drum, Nayeon deftly eyeing some of her less-than-presentable pieces of underwear and trying her best to get them away from Sana before she saw them. But Sana had already caught sight of a particularly embarrassing pair of panties with peach butts on them, and Nayeon snatched it away from her.

****

“They’re so cute,” Sana cried, giggling and bouncing on the spot. “How come I never see you in them?”

****

Nayeon felt like her entire body was about to explode. Granted, Sana had seen her in her sloppier states when she came to their floor to visit Jeongyeon, Momo, and Dahyun, but it wasn’t something she thought either of them would mention, much less in such a flirty context.

****

Still, Nayeon was able to produce an equally flirty response.

****

“Would you like to see me in them?”

****

Sana giggled again, both eager and shy. “Yeah, I think it’d be cute.”

****

_ Cute! _ Nayeon was about to have a nosebleed. Sana looked like she was about to have a nosebleed as well, but she also seemed like the type of person to dance around while having a nosebleed and continue ogling her subject of interest. Nayeon briefly pictured Sana in her peach-bottom underwear and half-blushed and half-smirked at the thought.

****

“I’m cute either ways,” Nayeon said; it was an instinctive response she’d give to, say, Jeongyeon, and Sana rolled her eyes companionably at this.

****

Once they had pressed the relevant buttons on the machine panel, tipped too much detergent into the drawer once again, and sent the machine off to do its work, the two girls stared hard at the machine, looking over at it and watching the drum roll.

****

“So… now what?”

****

“Well,” Sana said, “it seems like there’s a timer for about an hour. We should come back and fetch our stuff then.”

****

“I’ll see you around.”

****

“Y-yeah,” Sana said, smiling.

****

* * *

****

Usually at this point in time, Sana would be flaunting her major flirting achievements and relating the entire interaction to Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, who would give approximately zero shits. But because Chaeyoung and Nayeon were friends and Tzuyu was at least on acquaintanceship terms with Nayeon (due to some Tzuyu’s lack of reciprocation of Nayeon’s affectionate gestures), it just wasn’t appropriate to scream about shit to either of them. It would be like ringing your friend up and saying ‘guess what? I’m banging your sister!’

****

Nayeon was facing a similar predicament as she stared down the timer on her phone. Wow Sana was cute and wow her cuteness was even worse close up. It was so sickeningly natural to Sana’s being; she simply radiated cuteness, and Nayeon was turning to jelly and mush from it.

****

Jeongyeon poked her head out of her apartment. “Did you set the laundry room on fire?”

****

“No,” Nayeon bit back. “I did fine.”

****

“Congratulations,” Momo said, poking her head into the corridor too. “Now you show some potential of not being last place in the friend group.”

****

Nayeon thumbed the hem of her shorts in a girlish way, gaze shifting and staying everywhere else but her friends’ faces. She opened her mouth several times, working her way up to saying it.

****

“You know Sana?” Nayeon said, still looking elsewhere. “I think she’s cute.”

****

When Nayeon finally looked back, Jeongyeon looked horrified. Momo looked triumphant, as if she had just won a bet. Dahyun, who had appeared suddenly, looked as if she was imagining herself being showered by packs and packs of Choco Pies while naked.

****

“Uh-”

****

“Good for you,” Jeongyeon said tightly.

****

“We knew it,” Momo said, smiling.

****

“Thanks for feeding us this month,” Dahyun said, hand on her chest.

****

“I didn’t know Sana was your type,” Jeongyeon added. “The… cute type.”

****

Nayeon looked down, twisting her foot on the floor while leaning against a balcony railing.

****

“Oh, God, she’s  _ blushing _ ,” Dahyun said.

****

“It’s  _ serious _ ,” Momo said.

****

“This is gross,” Jeongyeon muttered.

****

“Yeah, shit, guys,” Nayeon said softly.

****

* * *

 

 

“Why are you standing in the living room with your shoes on?” Mina asked, sipping some beverage from a mug on the sofa.

****

“Don’t kill me,” Sana simply said.

****

“Then don’t stand in the living room with your shoes on.”

****

Sana pouted and stepped out of her shoes. “I just don’t want to miss my laundry when it’s done.”

****

“It doesn’t have legs,” Mina said boredly, typing through her essay and barely looking up from it. “It won’t run if you don’t get it exactly when it’s ready.”

****

“Yes, but,” Sana began, and then shut herself up.

****

“But?”

****

“I saw Nayeon at the laundry room and I really want to talk with her more. I think it’s a good opportunity. We were never properly introduced, you know.”

****

“You can go do some work in the laundry room near the folding and ironing table. Some people do work there when it’s empty because they like the hum of the machines or whatever. And it’s warm. Then when she comes to get her laundry you can talk more.”

****

“Oh! Great idea,” Sana said, rushing to grab her laptop. “You sound rather experienced.”

****

Mina coughed and didn’t honour that statement with a response. Sana’s phone beeped on time, saving them both from the next conversation about Mina’s inability to confess to Momo or to communicate even a smidge of her feelings for Momo to Momo.

****

Sana went tumbling down the stairs towards the laundry room.

****

* * *

****

They loaded their clothes into the driers. Nayeon wanted to make a snarky comment about Sana’s undergarments, but Sana mostly had lacy underwear and a few pairs of boy-shorts, which were extremely sexy, so Nayeon just coughed and blushed and wasn’t able to make any clever comments.

****

“That was easy,” Nayeon said, adding ‘almost regrettably easy’ behind that statement.

****

“Yeah,” Sana replied. “Not too bad after all.”

****

“Well, I’ll… see you around!”

****

“Oh, well, I’ve decided to study here instead while waiting for my clothes to be done. Mina recommended this place because it’s quiet and warm.”

****

Neither Sana nor Nayeon registered exactly what excuse Nayeon gave, but the conclusion to this interaction was that Nayeon would stay in the laundry room too. Nayeon looked fiercely at the book of biology that she did not understand a bit of, since she hadn’t taken a single science module as a theatre major. Sana’s fingers danced over the keys on her laptop and Nayeon couldn’t help but feel a surge of admiration for Sana.

****

And Sana couldn’t help but feel her heart beat a lot faster when Nayeon got very bored of the biology book and began nodding off, head brushing against and finally settling atop Sana’s shoulder. Sana looked down at the sleepy girl, biting her lip and recalling Nayeon’s placid, serious, lonely face when Nayeon took her night strolls outside. Sana stayed like that and didn’t get any work done.

****

Every once in a while Nayeon’s lower lip would protrude and Nayeon would mumble something. When their phones started going off from their set timers, Nayeon rubbed her eyes and woke up to Sana looking intently at her, as if focusing all of her energies and affections upon Nayeon.

****

“To be honest, unnie,” Sana said, not letting Nayeon move from her position, “you’re really attractive when you sleep.”

****

Nayeon was bewildered by that statement, but also exceptionally charmed. She was usually the type to take the initiative and also not get too flustered by others’ actions, but this time she was equal parts flustered and ready to take some action. She took Sana’s hand, pressed the thumb of that hand against her chest, just between her breasts, so that Sana could feel her heart fluttering, and then turned her face upwards to kiss Sana.

****

“You are  _ so _ beautiful,” Nayeon said as she came away from the kiss, their eyes opening slowly again. “Don’t you flirt with anyone else again.”

****

“O-okay.”

****

And then after a long pause, Sana suggested they load their laundry back into their own baskets. They did this in companionable and sweet silence until Sana picked out Nayeon’s peach-print underwear and stretched them out in front of Nayeon, as if checking to see how they might fit on Nayeon’s hips.

****

“Stop that,” Nayeon said, blushing and snatching the garment away from Sana.

****

“Why?” Sana asked, extremely physical tendencies leading her to press her body into Nayeon’s.

****

“How come you’re so forward?” Nayeon asked, putting on her unnie face and raising an eyebrow.

****

Sana half-smiled, half-pouted. “When I like something, I say it.”

****

“Really?” Nayeon asked.

****

Sana bit her lip. “W-well, most of the time. I kind of had a block with you for a while. You seemed a bit… difficult to approach.”

****

Nayeon laughed airily, looking down. “Yeah, the weird fence of knowing of each other through people.”

****

“And you just make me a little less confident,” Sana admitted. “I choke up when I see you.”

****

Nayeon raised an eyebrow. “Really? What about those winks?”

****

Sana’s legs were jelly, and she almost knocked over her own basket of clean clothes. “I just couldn’t help myself. It’s in my nature to wink at people like that. Also you’re  _ so _ pretty it’s ridiculous. And those teeth.”

****

Nayeon exposed her front teeth, pointing at them. “These?”

****

Sana nodded. “Super cute.”

****

“I think you’re cute too,” Nayeon said bravely and haughtily, the backs of her fingers suddenly approaching Sana’s waist and rubbing against it gently; Sana’s back hit a washing machine and accidentally set it off, leading Sana to curse under her breath.

****

Sana took the cues and twisted into Nayeon’s space to kiss her again, briefly whimpering into the more passionate kiss. Nayeon pressed on and Sana squeezed Nayeon’s wrist, determined not to let Nayeon have the upper hand. They pressed a ridiculous number of buttons on the panel of the machine as Sana struggled for control, eventually turning them both around such that Nayeon’s back hit the machine, dragging a surprised and slightly alarmed squeal from Nayeon. Sana giggled into the kiss and it made Nayeon want to kiss her more.

****

“Shit,” Sana said when they came up for air.

****

“That was good,” Nayeon said.

****

“No, the clothes,” Sana said, breathless and now trapped between Nayeon and the machines.

****

Their baskets had fallen sideways, some of the clothes now strewn on the floor.

****

“Well, three-second rule must apply to clothes too,” Nayeon reasoned, and they began picking their clothes up.

****

Sana wanted to say that they  _ definitely _ had been making out for way more than just three seconds, but didn’t want to spoil the opportunity to catch her breath. They gathered their clothes in silence.

****

“Are you going to say anything to the rest?” Nayeon asked.

****

“Mm,” Sana contemplated this. “I don’t know yet. Maybe. But it’ll be awkward.”

****

Nayeon nodded. “Yeah.”

****

“I like you,” Sana said extraneously, in such a Sana-like manner, meaning honest and in-the-moment and cheerful.

****

Nayeon bit her lip. “Yeah, me too.”

****

“Just that?” Sana asked, beginning to sway her hips in front of Nayeon and approach her quickly. “So curt, Ms. Nayeon? I know you’re mush on the inside.”

****

_ I am _ , Nayeon thought, and said so.

****

“I’ve never encountered someone like you,” Sana said. “I hope you take me seriously.”

****

“I do,” Nayeon said. “And I’ve never met someone like you either, who I didn’t want to strangle or roll my eyes at.”

****

Sana looked a little surprised.

****

“You look like the kind of girl that all the boys and girls like, the… shameless sort.”

****

Sana looked hurt for a little while and then rolled her eyes, smiling. “There’s nothing wrong with being well-liked.”

****

“I… know that now. And I understand why people like you.”

****

Sana nodded. “Good. Don’t forget it, then. I’d like you to like me.”

****

They both bumped their heads on the door frame trying to get out of the laundry room at the same time. Around the corner, just before they separated to go to their respective buildings,  Sana swooped in and snuck a quick kiss, their laundry baskets bumping into each other.

****

“Congratulations on your first successful laundry session,” Nayeon said, licking her lips.

****

“And on yours, after four years,” Sana teased.

****

“I mean, I think there was a reason I waited,” Nayeon mumbled, smiling. “So I could kiss a pretty girl against a washing machine.”

****

Sana bit her lip and smiled too. “First time for everything. I’m glad it was with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please also read this Public Service Announcement from me: write more SaNayeon people; do it.


End file.
